Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII-2/Part 2
Willkommen zurück, ihr Zeitreisenden :) In disem Part werden wir uns um die Bresha-Ruinen kümmern, diese sind inzwischen wieder (mehr oder weniger) bewohnt und bieten mehr Abenteuer :) Also rein da! Unsichtbar... und so gefährlich right|288px Light faselt mal wieder irgendwas, dies geschieht eigentlich fast immer, wenn man einen neuen Ort besucht. Serah, Noel & Mog fliegen ausm Portal, landen aber erstaunlicherweise recht heldenhaft... *sfz* Heldenhaft... Held... Schade, dass es unseren Helden in diesem Spiel so wenig gibt... Ich vermiss ihn jetzt schon >.< *hust und vom Thema abkam* Serah erkennt, dass sie sich in Cocoon befinden. Noel ist natürlich davon määäächtig begeistert, da er Cocoon noch nie von innen gesehen hat. Doch staunen is gerade fehl am Platz, die riesige Hand ausm Zentrum des Platzes bewegt sich und zertrümmert mal eben ein bisschen was. Auch greift das Ding Noel an, also ran an den Speck! left|276px Nach dem Kampf taucht ja die Armee auf, sie hat das Viech letzten Endes auch geschrottet. Serah will sie mit nem freundlichen Winken begrüßen, aber... sie richten die Waffen auf unsere Kameraden. Kurz darauf werden sie auch noch festgenommen v.v Folgt also den Soldaten und redet anschließend mit dem in roter Rüstung, damit ihr in ne Zelle gesteckt werdet. Sprecht nun den Soldaten an, der euch bewacht und beantwortet den Dialog-Trigger. Sprecht ihn erneut an, um festzustellen, dass ihr 2 Jahre in die Zukunft gereist seid. Plötzlich kommt ein Mädchen angerannt, das Serah wohl kennt... Also sie kennt Serah, Serah hat sie aber noch nich gesehen O.o Sie gibt Serah und Noel als Inspektoren aus, woraufhin sie freikommen. Bei dem Gespräch zwischen Mädchen und Wache haben wir auch ihren Namen erfahren: Alyssa Zaidelle. Sie wird noch öfters unsere Wege kreuzen, also gewöhnt euch schonma an sie... Draußen müssen wir dann auch noch feststellen, dass es bereits dunkel ist und regnet. Alyssa erklärt nun auch, sie hat eben gelogen, nur woher sie Serahs Namen kennt, wissen wir noch immer nicht (oder ich hab einfach nicht aufgepasst...). Habt ihr wieder die Kontrolle, so folgt Alyssa. right|150px Oke… folgt ihr noch nicht. Lauft zuerst noch ein wenig rum, weils Schätze zu holen gibt. Auf der Karte findet ihr im Süden das Portal. Wenn ihr euch also ins Portal reinversetzt, sind rechts 400 Gil und links findet ihr das Kontra-Artefakt: Aufbruch. Kontra-Artefakte braucht ihr, um in der Chronospähre ein Portal zu schließen und den ganzen Ort von Neuem zu spielen, dies ist gerade bei einigen Fragmenten notwendig. Im Osten findet ihr einen leicht erhöhten Gang. Dort findet ihr 300 Gil und Chocolina: unsere einzige Shopping-Möglichkeit, also kauft gleich mal den Meteoritenkracher für Serah und den Seelenheuler für Noel. Ihr solltet schließlich genügend Geld besitzen. Falls ihr es noch nicht wusstet, sind das Waffen, also legt sie an. In der Nähe, ungefähr ein bisschen rechts, is noch ne kleine Gasse, in welcher ihr einen Schwarzgurt findet. Nun könnt ihr mit Alyssa reden, die da irgendwo rumsteht. Von ihr bekommt ihr den Akademie-Kommunikator und die Karte der Bresha-Ruinen. Noel will nun wissen, wieso sie den beiden überhaupt hilft. Die Antwort: sie forscht über das Portal und Serah und Noel kamen ja daher. Noel ist mal wieder Großmaul und meint, sie könnten Atlas besiegen. Nun habt ihr die Möglichkeit, sowohl im Menü als auch im Kampf den Anführer zu wechseln. Ich persönlich bleibe aber bei Serah. Zudem erfahren wir, dass es drei verschiedene Arten von Portalen gibt. Die goldenen sind wichtig für die Story, die blauen sind eher nebensächlich und mit Urartefakten zu öffnen und die schwarzen sind Ausgangsportale, welche euch zurück in die Chronosphäre bringen. Erkundungstour durch die Ruinen left|268px Mogs Bommel wird gleich bei einem unsichtbaren Schatz leuchten. Unsichtbar? Ja, unsichtbar. Es dauert noch ne Weile, bis ihr die unsichtbaren Schätze einsammeln könnt. Geht also die Treppe hoch ins noch unentdeckte Gebiet und sammelt die 2 Heiltränke ein. Ein paar Meter weiter werdet ihr gegen ein Cait Sith und nen Taxobot kämpfen müssen. Habt ihr sie besiegt, habt ihr beide gebändigt, was bedeutet, ihr könnt sie nun in euer Team werfen und im Kampf nutzen. Dafür gibt es den Monster-Verband. In den Monster-Verband könnt ihr maximal 3 Monster packen. Jedes Monster hat hierbei seine eigene Rolle und sein eigenes Kristarium. Cait Sith ist zum Beispiel ein Heiler und der Taxobot ein Verheerer. Schmeißt sie also in euer Team. Entwickeln, also Stufen aufsteigen lassen, könnt ihr sie nur mit Komponenten. Im Vorgänger waren sie für Waffen, jetzt sind sie für Monster. Gemerkt? Gut. Ihr könnt auch die Monsterzucht nutzen, aber ganz ehrlich? Die braucht ihr nicht… Ach ja, wir haben soeben erfahren, dass klein Mog auch mehr sagen kann als Kupo: verwirrendes, irgendwie aber auch Sinn machendes Zeugs nämlich… Mit den Monstern im Verband macht ihr euch aber am Besten zur Paradigmen-Aufstellung: Hmmm... *Stelle aufm Notizzettel such* wo war ich denn… ah, hier: Folgt weiterhin dem Weg, bis Atlas ein bisschen Chaos veranstaltet. Ein Stückchen weiter findet ihr ein Portal. Das ist noch unwichtig, also folgt lieber Mog, dessen Bommel leuchtet. In seiner Nähe steht ein Soldat, quasselt ihn an und ihr könnt Schätze mit Datei:R1.gif bzw. LB nun sichtbar machen, vorausgesetzt, Mog ist in der Nähe. Macht eben das Urartefakt sichtbar, aber zu den unsichtbaren Schätzen komme ich später, geht lieber erstmal durch die Tunnel, wo ein weiteres Portal ist. Auch unwichtig. Zuvor solltet ihr aber noch links in ne Sackgasse einbiegen, da es dort ne Kapsel Nervenmedizin gibt. In der „Höhle“ beim Portal findet ihr ne Gasse, in der 8 Astralzipfel zu finden sind. Nehmt nun den anderen Weg raus ausm Tunnel und Atlas erhebt sich. Alyssa meldet sich und meint, in den Tunneln gäbe es eine seltsame Maschine, die vielleicht irgendwas mit Atlas zu tun hat. Habt ihr wieder die Kontrolle, sammelt in der Nähe der Steigung… oder so… 2 Gizar-Kräuter ein. … Genau, Rampe heißt das Viech. Geht sie hoch und stakst in den Tunnel. Haltet euch rechts, aber geh nicht hoch, sondern noch tiefer in den Tunnel hinein. Wenn ihr dem Weg folgt, solltet ihr bald bei der Maschine ankommen. Atlas gefällt das aber mal so gar nich… klar, die beiden wollen ihn abmurksen, würd das euch gefallen? O.o right|300px Er schleudert unsere 3 Helden also direkt mal in einen Zeitspalt. In diesem gilt es ein Rätsel zu lösen: Ihr müsst alle Kristalle einsammeln und zum Portal laufen, allerdings ist das manchmal leichter gesagt als getan. Sobald ihr eine Bodenplatte verlasst, verschwindet sie. Seid ihr in einer Sackgasse, also auf einer Platte gefangen dann drückt Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png bzw. Datei:X-Knopf Xbox.png, um einen neuen Versuch zu starten. Sucht euch also möglichst geschickt einen Weg und behebt die Anomalie, um wieder vor die Maschine zu landen. Untersucht sie und Atlas wird sichtlich geschwächt. Zudem gibt es das Fragment Flauschkristall, was euch 200KP einbringt. Nun könnt ihr wieder aus dem Tunnel raus, aber sammelt noch die Freizeitmütze (orange) ein. Kurz vor Atlas findet ihr links eine Phönixfeder. Ändert wieder eure Paradigmen, aber geht noch NICHT zu Atlas. Ja, Atlas muss vorerst noch warten. Wir sammeln erstmal die ganzen unsichtbaren Schätze ein. Also lauft zum Ausgangsort zurück und kämpft euch bis Atlas vor. Aufm Weg gibt’s folgende Schätze: Analysator, Cordelias Akte, Nervenmedizin, Runenreif und zu guter Letzt einen Sternenanhänger. Ihr könnt nun zu Atlas gehen, aber bleibt vor ihm stehen und begebt euch über die Datei:Start Sony.gif-Taste in die Chronosphäre. Noch ein paar Abstecher Viel Auswahl bleibt natürlich nicht. Reist nach Neo Bodhum JS 003 und geht zur Gezeitenstade (auf der Karte im Osten). Dort findet ihr eine kleine, schwarze Anhöhe, wo etwas unsichtbares schwebt. Mithilfe von Mog macht ihr den Gravitonkern Alpha sichtbar, welcher euch 500 KP bringt. Begebt euch dann zur Küstenpassage, wo ihr das NORA-Medi-Kit finden dürftet. Erinnert ihr euch noch, wer das will? Ja? Gut, dann geht zum Strand und sprecht mit der Frau, die im Sand sitzt. Dafür gibt es das Fragment Herzprisma und süße 50 KP. Somit könnt ihr wieder aus Neo Bodhum raus, da ihr alle Fragmente dort habt. Ja, ich weiß, ich habe auch vor Atlas abgestellt, aber ich verbiete euch dennoch noch zu kämpfen, es gibt noch ein paar Fragmente zu holen. Irgendwo läuft ne Wache rum, die Chester heißt. Chester berichtet von einem Cie'th, den wir nun finden und besiegen dürfen. Lauft also in den Tunnel nahe von Atlas und geht in den leeren Raum im Westen. Dort dürfte Schreck auftauchen. Besiegt ihn mit Trisaster-B und Blitzschlag-B, solltet ihr Heilung brauchen, wechselt kurz zu Grüne Front-B. Im Anschluss an den Kampf bekommt ihr die Schreck-Essenz und 600 KP. Stakst nun zur Fläche mit dem Portal, allerdings draußen. Dort rennt ein Soldat in roter Uniform rum. Er vermisst wichtige Medizin, welche in 2 Kapseln steckt. Diese haben wir ja schon vorhin eingesammelt, also gebt sie ihm, um das Unio Mystica und 100 KP zu bekommen. Nun gehts zurück zum Anfang, also n die Ausgrabungsstätte. Bei Chocolina läuft Cordelia rum, welche ihre Akte vermisst. Auch die haben wir bereits, also übergebt die Akte, sodass ihr das Ars Symphonica und weitere 100 KP bekommt. Mehr Fragmente gibts hier ersma nicht also lauft zurück zu Atlas. Warum ich euch so viel rumgescheucht habe? Ganz einfach: zum Training. Ihr solltet schlicht und einfach stärker werden, da der Kampf gegen Atlas trotz Schwächung nicht wirklich einfach ist. Höchstwahrscheinlich erweitert sich eueer Kristarium. Schaltet sowohl bei Serah als auch bei Noel die Heiler-Rolle frei und änder zu guter Letzt noch eure Paradigmen: Endlich raus aus dem Regen Nach dem Kampf löst sich Atlas auf, die Ruine baut sich auf und Noel und Serah meinen, jemand muss die Zeit manipulieren. Ihr erhaltet daraufhin die Atlas-Essenz und satte 2500 KP. Lauft nun geradeaus zum Ziel, sodass Noel die Grabinschrift vorliest, welche auf die Purgation hinausgeht. Alyssa kommt noch dazu und meint, ihre Freundin starb hier bei der Flucht vor der Purgation. Ständig hat sie seltsame Albträume, die mich irgendwie an ne Creepy Pasta erinnern, aber wie auch immer. Noel versucht sie aufzuheitern und bald scheint auch wieder die Sonne. Dort wo die Blitze eingeschlagen sind, müsst ihr Artefakte mit Mog sichtbar machen. Es sind das Eklipsenartefakt und das Widersehensartefakt. Geht nun zum Portal vor dem ersten Tunnel und öffnet es. Das wars dann auch ersma wieder von mir, wie's im Yašchas-Massiv weitergeht, sehen wir nächstes Mal. Bis dahin, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern | Fragmente: 9/160